Klaine Drabble Word Prompts
by dustofftheclouds
Summary: A collection of sweet, fluffy (and eventually some angst) Klaine drabbles based on one-word prompts! Feel free to submit more prompts!
1. Inch

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is only my third fanfic, so please be nice :) This is basically going to just be a bunch of sweet, cute Klaine drabbles based on random words I got from online word generators. I would absolutely LOVE it if you submitted one-word prompts, or just scenarios in general! I don't write smut. I try not to do a lot of angst, but I will if I have to. **

**Thanks so much! Btw, check out my other story, They're Dead, This is Their Son. That one has barely gotten any views so I might discontinue it, but I would love any more support!**

**~GoldenWerewolf**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. (If that wasn't already clear ;)**

* * *

**Inch**

"Kurt."

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored."

"Not now, Blaine, I have to finish this essay for English," Kurt mumbled distractedly, clearly not listening to what Blaine had just said.

"But _Kurt."_

"But _Blaine,"_ Kurt mimicked like it was second nature. Kurt loved Blaine, he really did, but this was not the time to get distracted. Blaine stuck his tongue out as Kurt smirked.

"Kurt," Blaine said again, and this time Kurt looked up.

"Blaine, really. Not now." Kurt turned back to his laptop, but Blaine was determined to get his boyfriend's attention.

Then an idea struck him.

He grinned and moved his hand forward a little across the mattress, his knuckles bumping against Kurt's side. Kurt didn't look up. Sighing, he **inch**ed his hand forward a little more so that it was now resting lightly on Kurt's elbow.

"I'm almost done, Blaine, give me five more minutes," Kurt said, smiling.

"But what if I don't wanna wait five minutes?" Blaine pouted, tilting his head so that he vaguely resembled a curious puppy. Kurt ignored him but smiled a little wider.

Blaine sighed again and slid his hand up and down Kurt's forearm in a comforting but impatient way. When Kurt still didn't look up, Blaine knew he had to take drastic measures. He squeezed Kurt's hand where it was still typing away on the computer and slammed the laptop lid closed. _There,_ Blaine thought, _that oughta do it._

"Blaine!" Kurt said, exasperated. "Why would you do that when I _specifically_ told you earlier that I have to get this essay done before tomorrow morning? _And_ I told you it was only going to be five more minutes. Why can't you just wait patiently like a normal – mph!" Kurt was cut off by a pair of lips against his.

"Because I love you."

Kurt's heart melted as he grabbed Blaine's hand again.

"I love you too."

**A/N: I will be forever grateful if you took just a few seconds of your time to review :) Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top? *insert puppy dog eyes here***


	2. Total

**A/N: So this one is AU with Homeless!Kurt. Kurt's about 19 here and Blaine's about 20 or 21. Blaine has a sister and he got bullied all through middle school and high school, and his dad is homophobic.**

**Anyway, again, I would love reviews and/or prompts! Thank you so much!**

**~GoldenWerewolf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Total**

"And your **total** is… $4.75."

"Oh… um, I'm sorry, but I don't think I have that much," Kurt said softly, face red with embarrassment. The girl behind the counter of the Lima Bean gave him a quizzical look, probably wondering if he was homeless.

Which he was.

He didn't dress in rags like a "normal" homeless person; he still wanted to keep his dignity. But he didn't dress like a business man, either. The Marc Jacobs skinny jeans and red sweater he wore every day were still in good condition, and looked mostly new with only the slightest bit of dirt if you inspected them closely enough. If they got noticeably dirty one day, Kurt would sneak into a laundromat at midnight to get them cleaned.

Kurt just couldn't stand the pitying looks people used to give him when he wore the rags. That was only a few months ago, when he was first homeless, and he soon found that people were more likely to give him money if he appeared as just a broke college student that at least dressed well.

For food, he usually had to resort to stealing small amounts from various markets or shops, or nicking things from people's handbags on the street. He felt terrible about it, of course, but it was what he had to do to get by. When he saved up enough money, though, he sometimes "splurged" and bought himself a warm drink or a real meal. It would soothe his empty stomach for a while, but the thought of not getting any more real food like that for at least a few weeks would make it feel empty again soon after.

Now, though, Kurt had managed to survive for about three weeks (who kept track of time when they were homeless?) without a proper meal or something hot. It was almost winter in Lima, Ohio and Kurt was absolutely _freezing_. He had a terrible cold that was nearing on pneumonia and he just _needed_ this coffee. Couldn't the Lima Bean worker in front of him tell that he was homeless? Well, of course she couldn't, that's why he dressed well. But she could at least tell that he was cold, sick, and needed something hot.

Just as Kurt was about to run out the door in embarrassment, a handsome man in his early twenties appeared next to him. His amber eyes were filled with kindness, unlike most of the people Kurt had passed on the street. The man looked Kurt up and down, his eyes immediately filling with sadness. He seemed to realize Kurt needed this drink.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it," the man said. Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock but he soon closed it, looking down and feeling even more embarrassed.

"No, no, it's fine," Kurt mumbled, sniffling and wiping his nose. His sickness was definitely getting worse.

"No, really. I'm happy to," the man urged. Kurt forced a smile and shook his head.

"Really, I'm not worth it. I'll be okay without a coffee, honestly," Kurt insisted.

The man smiled back and said, "Okay then, if you're sure. But if you won't accept a coffee, at least let me buy you a hot chocolate." Kurt's mouth dropped open yet again and before he could protest any further, a large cup of the promised hot chocolate was being pushed into his hand as well as a cookie.

This "Mystery Man" smiled kindly and guided Kurt to a table. "Come on, sit down. I'll be right back," he said. He then left Kurt to sit at the table with only his many scrambled thoughts for company.

As promised, the man returned a minute later, setting down a cup of coffee for himself and sliding into the seat across from Kurt.

"My name's Blaine," the man said. "What's your name?"

Kurt cleared his throat and said, wide-eyed, "K – Kurt. My name's Kurt."

Blaine stuck his hand across the table for Kurt to shake. "Wonderful to meet you, Kurt. Do you live around here?"

Kurt shook Blaine's hand, debating on what to answer. It seemed that this mysterious yet _gorgeous_ man, Blaine, was pushing aside the fact that Kurt was obviously homeless or very sick, and being extremely kind anyway. So Kurt just decided to answer with the simple truth.

"I live… wherever, I guess. I – I travel a lot. But I stay mostly in Lima. What about you?"

Blaine's eyes widened in interest but were still filled with sadness. "I live right around the corner, actually. I just moved here to be closer to my sister. I don't really know anyone else yet, and you seem like you could use a friend." At this, Blaine gave a half smile. "So what do you say? Wanna be my new friend?"

Kurt smiled. Blaine was the nicest person he had met in _years. _It was quite a change from what Kurt had gone through in high school and with his father, who was very homophobic and had kicked him out recently, leaving him with no money whatsoever and causing Kurt to become homeless.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he focused on Blaine again. Friend? Someone this attractive and kind actually wanted to be his _friend_ and didn't care that he was obviously homeless or sick, and _gay_?

"I – I… I would love to be your friend," Kurt said softly, smiling again. This was so, _so_ weird, Kurt thought to himself. People in Lima didn't just walk up to someone so different from them and ask to be their _friend._

"Great, friend! Then how about you come back to my house and we get you warmed up? You look like you could use a nice hot shower and some clean, warm clothes. Come on." Blaine's tone was loving, something that Kurt wasn't used to.

"Thank you so much, Blaine, but I really can't accept that," Kurt murmured, lowering his head.

"Hey, hey, none of that now," Blaine said, taking Kurt's chin with his thumb and forefinger and tilting it up to look him in the eyes. "You need help. I want to help you. And we both need a friend. Now come on," he said, opening his hand for Kurt to take.

Kurt's heart warmed and he smiled yet again – such a change from the past months – and he accepted Blaine's hand. Tossing his empty Lima Bean cup in the trash, he followed Blaine out to his car.

Suddenly doubting Blaine, Kurt whispered brokenly, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Blaine turned and hesitated before saying, "Let's just say I know what it feels like to be in your position." How Blaine could possibly know what position Kurt was in, Kurt had no idea. But the kindness in Blaine's eyes was enough to persuade him, so Kurt climbed into Blaine's car and smiled yet again. He could get used to this.

**A/N: Reading this over, I see how there could be some confusion with Kurt's clothes. Basically, he washes them and keeps them really clean because he hates people judging him. But since Blaine has been through so much bullying as well, he was homeless for a short while in the past and tried to keep his clothes clean for the same reason as Kurt. They've both shared a lot of the same experiences, and that's why Blaine's being so nice to Kurt. Just wanted to clear that up :)**

**Review? :)**


	3. Snore

**A/N: Hi! How's life? So sorry I haven't been posting in a while! I'm been super busy with school and other stuff. **

**So.**

**This chapter is basically pure fluff.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Like literally, so fluffy your teeth will fall out. 156923803% pure fluff. I'm a sucker for anything cute/fluffy/adorable, so if anyone wants to send me fanfiction links to fluffy Klaine fics, I will absolutely love you forever. Thanks :D**

**Baiiii :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

* * *

**Snore**

The sun streamed through the windows, waking Kurt from his dreams only to find the one that had come true – Blaine – still fast asleep right next to him. Kurt yawned and smiled blissfully. His life was perfect.

He softly nudged Blaine's shin with his toe, hoping to wake up his boyfriend without being too much of a bother, but Blaine didn't even stir. His head was resting lightly on Kurt's chest and he had an arm thrown across Kurt's waist… and he was **snoring**.

Kurt gently ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, whispering, "Blaine, honey, wake up."

Finally Blaine stirred and mumbled something incoherent, waking up from a dream. Kurt found it adorable and kissed Blaine on the nose.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Hmm? Wha' time 's it?" Blaine mumbled after a beat.

"Time for you to wake up," Kurt replied, smirking. Blaine sleepily stuck his tongue out without opening his eyes.

"Come onnn," Kurt whined. "You promised you'd come to the mall with me today!"

"What, so I can carry your bags while you try on every scarf in the store?" Blaine said back, cracking open one eye.

"Yes," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

Blaine opened the other eye and sighed, but Kurt knew he'd won.

"Fine," Blaine said, "but only if you make me coffee."

Kurt rolled his eyes but agreed happily. "Oh, by the way…" Kurt trailed off.

"…Yes?" Blaine prompted.

"...You snore. Loudly. Did you know?"

Blaine snorted. "Yes, I'm aware. I'm sorry, was I disturbing your beauty sleep?"

Kurt glared, but there was no heat. "I guess I'll just have to accidentally slip some salt instead of sugar into your coffee, won't I?" he teased.

Blaine's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, really?"

And that was the beginning of the long-lasting tickle fight.

It was safe to say that the boys never ended up going to the mall that day.

* * *

**A/N: Did your teeth fall out? I'm afraid I don't have enough money to pay for your dentist bill, sorry! Please don't sue me! XD**

**I'm sorry.**


	4. Angst Part 1 - Phone Call

**A/N: PLEASE READ.**

**This chapter is the first half of a really angsty story that I'm writing. There will definitely be fluff throughout it – if you know me, you know that I can't read/write anything sad without there being some fluff along the way! **

**Anyway, I GOT MY FIRST PROMPT! Thank you thank you thank you. This is for Mrs. KrazyKlaineGirl who suggested a car crash. As I said above, this is the first part of that. I don't think it's going to be a car crash (mostly because I'm never even been in a hospital haha) but there will definitely be an angsty "event" that takes place where someone gets hurt (physically). Don't worry ;)**

**This might not seem like it has anything to do with the mysterious "angsty event," but it does. Just you wait. Mwahaha ;)**

**... and I may or may not have been crying while writing this b/c it involved watching the clip this is based on over and over to make sure I got it right.**

**SPOILERS FOR 4x08! KLAINE PHONE CALL BEFORE SECTIONALS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET. ...or still read it and pretend none of it happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! **

* * *

_Ring, ring._

Shit.

Now was _not_ the time for his phone to be ringing. New Directions had to be onstage in less than five minutes.

Blaine pulled out his phone worriedly, wondering what could be so important that someone had to call him at one of the worst possible times. He glanced at the screen.

Kurt.

Oh.

Okay.

Walking to the back of the "green room" area and taking deep breaths, he pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" he said shakily.

* * *

He had to do it. He had to call him and make everything okay again.

But of course he couldn't. Of course everything wouldn't be alright with the click of a button.

But it was worth a try. If anything, it was because it was Thanksgiving and he was grateful for all wonderful times he and Blaine had had together.

Or at least, that's what he said to convince himself.

Kurt pressed the call button.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey. Can you hear me? It's kinda loud out here." Blaine almost started crying at the sound of his boyfriend's – _Ex-boyfriend_, he reminded himself – voice.

"Um, yeah, yeah, I - I can hear you."

"Have you guys performed yet?" Kurt sounded genuinely curious.

"Um, no, not yet. Kurt, I just want you to know that no matter–"

"Just let me talk for a second," Kurt interrupted. "Look, you've said you're sorry a million times... and I believe you. And I'm trying to forgive you, but I'm just not there yet," he broke off, on the verge of tears. "But... it's Thanksgiving and it's Sectionals and I miss you like crazy…"

Blaine's face crumpled.

"...and I can't stand not talking to you even though I'm mad at you, because you're still my best friend."

"You're mine too," Blaine said, meaning every word and hoping Kurt understood.

Kurt took a deep breath and continued. "At Christmas, we – we need to have a mature heart-to-heart. And maybe if it's cold enough, we can go ice skating on the Auglaize River and get hot chocolate, anywhere but the Lima Bean because when I was working there, I saw a mouse." Blaine laughed for what felt like the first time in months. But it wasn't a happy laugh, not yet – there was something restraining him. Maybe it was that he knew he could never really be happy until he and Kurt were alright.

"So, we're, uh, we're really going to see each other at Christmas?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yeah." They both wanted it.

"Well, don't let any of those hideous Warblers win, alright? Break a leg. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Blaine whispered, trying his best not to burst into tears. "Kurt, I love you so much." And he meant it. Even after what he did, of course he still loved Kurt. He knew he regretted it and he tried to remind Kurt of that every chance he got.

"...I love you too."

Kurt hung up without saying goodbye.

As he promised he never would.

* * *

**A/N: Please review/LEAVE PROMPTS! Please! I will love you forever :) Or, in Moulin Rouge's words... Come what may, I will love you till my dying day 3**


	5. Angst Part 2 - In the Alleyway

**A/N: Change of plans! This "angst" story is going to end up being in three or four parts. This one I almost cried writing and it was really really really hard for me to write about homophobia and violence. **

**Hope you like it? Please review! It would make me feel so much less like a terrible person for writing this!**

**Seriously. I'm going to have nightmares and next time I go to the dentist, it won't be for too much fluff. It will be the guilt eating away at me.**

**Okay, sorry. I'm just really depressed right now.**

**BTW this chapter is rated T for violence! Or younger if you're just a really depressed person who reads angst all day and has no life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_Well, that went as well as it could,_ Kurt thought as he pocketed his phone and climbed inside his apartment to the party. Music was blasting – currently the song that was playing was something stupid about a kiki. _What the hell is a kiki?_ Kurt wondered.

Glancing around his small, stuffy, lame excuse of an apartment that was now being literally torn apart by unknown party guests, he tried to find Rachel. He spotted her close by, dancing with Brody. The couple – were they even a couple? Kurt didn't know – was laughing and flirting with each other, looking like they were having a lot of fun. Isabelle was close by talking to a friend, with a glass of champagne in one hand and a chicken drumstick in the other.

Kurt made his way over to Rachel, gently pushing people aside and wondering how his life suddenly got so crazy.

"Rachel!" he shouted over the noise.

"Kurt!" Rachel screamed. "Did you talk to him? How did it go?!" She left Brody and rushed over to Kurt, pulling him into a tight hug.

"It was… it was good," Kurt said truthfully. "It was… sad, though. I think I just need some time by myself right now." Kurt and Rachel both knew that the words were true both for the moment at the party, but also for the period in Kurt's life right now. He had been alone for so long after losing his mom and having virtually no friends for his entire middle school experience, then suddenly been thrown into an environment where only being slushied once in a day was a rare gift. He then was surrounded by friends who understood him, met the one who understood him the most, found love for the first time, and then lost everything.

It was a lot to deal with.

Rachel kissed Kurt on the cheek and pulled back, nodding understandingly. "Go get some fresh air. Take as long as you need – God knows the party will still be going on when you get back!" She winked and comfortingly squeezed his hand, giving him a small smile. He responded with a sad smile back and mouthed a quick _thanks _before pushing her back towards Brody.

Kurt grabbed a coat before slipping out the door. He took the stairs instead of the elevator, wanting to make the walk as long as possible. He had a lot on his mind.

* * *

When he reached the alleyway behind his favorite bakery, he stopped short and fell to the ground on his knees. He had just come to the realization that he _needed_ Blaine. He needed Blaine to live, to keep going on. If he hadn't met Blaine that fateful day at Dalton, he would have suffered in silence and would have probably been dead by now. Blaine had saved him.

If Kurt lost his boyfriend, he lost his best friend, even though he and Blaine promised they would still be best friends no matter what. It was Blaine's love that kept him strong. They were soul mates, and both boys knew that. Kurt didn't know if he could go on without Blaine's sweet kisses, his strong, protective arms keeping him safe from all the hate in the world, and someone there to tell him every second of every day how amazing and special he was.

Kurt was now shaking with sobs in the middle of the alleyway and knew he needed to see Blaine as soon as possible. Blaine had cheated, yes, but he had apologized every chance he got and Kurt knew he deeply regretted it with everything in him. And yes, Kurt knew he hadn't been the best boyfriend either, by leaving no time to talk on the phone and not being there when his boyfriend needed him the most. Both boys regretted what they had done, but both were convinced they could work it out.

Kurt was abruptly pulled back to the unfortunate present by a male's sharp, loud voice behind him.

"Hey, fag, what are you doing? I thought only _girls_ cried," the voice said. Laughter echoed throughout the alleyway.

Kurt spun around, standing up and hurriedly wiping away his tears. His gaze immediately landed on the guy who had spoken. He was a large, burly man who reminded Kurt of Karofsky, but with dirty blonde hair and sparkling white teeth. He had a gang behind him consisting of guys with roughly the same build who were all dressed in either jean or leather jackets and torn black pants. The leader had a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles and a black jacket, which he subtly pulled aside a little to reveal the outline of a gun.

But Kurt could stay strong – he was in New York, he was a new person now. Even if he didn't have Blaine to protect him, he could fight his own battles. After all, he had had to do it his whole life before he met Blaine.

"What do you want?" Kurt spat. He took a few steps back, though, just to be safe.

"Well, I want you, princess, what else?" the leader sneered. He winked at Kurt and fear coursed through Kurt's veins. This was unlike any hate that had been directed at Kurt before – it was obvious that this gang was homophobic and was making fun of Kurt, and Kurt had usually only been attacked with words, slushies, and locker-shoves before. But this was homophobia at its finest – the hateful words meant nothing now. This was possibly a life-or-death situation and Kurt had to admit: he was scared. Terrified was more like it.

But Kurt stuck his chin out bravely and said, willing his voice not to shake, "And what could you possibly want with me? I bet any one of your friends would want to fight you more than I would. Besides, you said I was a _girl,_ remember?"

"Fags. So naive," the leader chuckled to his gang. Turning back to Kurt he said, "Oh, princess, I don't want to fight you… why don't you come back to my place. I'm sure there are some much _better_ things we could be doing with our time," he said with an evil glint in his eye.

Kurt knew what the guy was implying and to be honest, he had absolutely no idea what to do. The man was pulling back his jacket a little more now to make sure Kurt could see clearly that he had a gun and wasn't afraid to use it.

"I'll have to pass for tonight, sorry," Kurt replied. "My boyfriend has a wresting match tonight and I wouldn't want to miss it," he lied, hoping the imaginary wrestler boyfriend would scare the bullies off and praying they were stupid enough to believe the story.

"Aw, well that's to bad, _homo_, because I plan on keeping you the whole night. Come on, boys, let's bring him back to my place and see what kinds of fun _games_ we can play," the blonde bully said, grinning at Kurt evilly.

By now, Kurt was terrified out of his mind. He had no idea what to do and his brain had chosen the perfect time to turn off completely. Kurt couldn't move, he couldn't talk, and he certainly couldn't run away, which was the most logical option right now. Hopefully all that cheerleading training had paid off and if worst came to worst (which Kurt was convinced it would), his high-kicks would come in handy.

Kurt closed his eyes for what felt like a split second while he took a deep breath. But he opened them to find what would be the center of his nightmares for about a year after.

A gun was pointing him directly in the face and the man holding it was grinning like a lion at its prey.

"Get him, boys."

Kurt's scream could've been heard all the way back in Ohio, where Kurt would have given anything to be right now. He shrieked as one of the gang members punched him in the face with the strength of Karofsky, Puck, Finn, and his dad put together. Another high yelp was given as a different guy kicked him in the stomach. As Kurt was beaten black and blue by what felt like the whole population of Ohio, all he could think about was Blaine. He whispered one name as the leader of the tormenters slammed him against the wall of the alleyway and nearly cracked open his skull. Blood flowed down his face from his nose and head and into his mouth, filling it up and making it almost impossible to breath. But he still managed to gasp out one last word.

"_Blaine."_


End file.
